


May I Touch It?

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hair, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Stakeout, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss has hair envy.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This drabble is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Touch It?

“May I touch it?”

He whips around, looking startled. “We’re on a stakeout.”

“Please?” She bites her lip.

 _She’s kidding, right?_ He can’t speak so he just nods instead. She hesitantly reaches out, stroking curls tucked behind his ear. She vibrates slightly and smiles.

“It’s so soft. Women would kill for that, you know. How do you manage it?”

“I-inattention mostly.” Her fingers are burrowed into his hair now, lightly circling the skin beneath. “And dandruff shampoo.”

“A-ha… your secret’s revealed.” She chuckles and pulls her hand back.

He’s suddenly sure that he’d kill to do the same to her.


End file.
